


A Feast For One

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Button Popping, Stuffing, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Yellow Diamond tries food for the first time.





	

"And this is... 'Food?'" Yellow Diamond asked as she narrowed her eyes at the table of the suppose product that Blue Diamond had brought back from earth.

"Yes my Diamond, that is what she had told me." her pearl replied. "Apparently you can consume it if you shape shift what earth humans call a 'digestive system'." she informed, summoning a notebook from her gem. "Blue Diamond wrote up some notes for you, in case you needed a reference for one. As well as the details on each dish." 

Yellow Diamond took the notebook, skimming through the pages briefly to see a few diagrams of how the digestive system worked, as well as a few names of the food Blue Diamond had brought from earth. Such as turkey, pie, gravy, and other consumables that Yellow Diamond had never heard of in all her life. 

"Hmmm... Interesting." Yellow Diamond commented, flipping through some more pages. "That will be all, pearl." she gave a careless wave of her hand to shoo her pearl away.

"One last thing, my Diamond." Yellow Pearl started. "Blue Diamond told me to inform you, that you should be careful not to consume too much." she warned. 

"Thank you, now off with you." she gave another careless wave of her hand. Yellow Pearl bowed quickly before exiting the room, leaving Yellow Diamond to this feast Blue Diamond had left for her.

The mere scent of the food caught her interest right away, she stepped closer to the table. Yes, she decided she would try this 'eating' thing Blue Diamond had told her about. She browsed the notebook again, reading over the information and drawings of the human digestive system. Once she had all the information she decided she needed, Yellow Diamond went about shapeshifting a digestive system. Okay, that was out of the way. Now to actually attempt the eating part.

Her eyes lingered on the table, comparing each and every dish before her. Yellow Diamond then browsed the notebook again, learning the names and details of everything spread out on the table. What should she start out with first? The fruit pie? The mashed potatoes? There was so much to choose from. She circled the table and finally decided on the flesh of some earth bird called 'turkey'. 

The notebook said it went well with gravy, some type of brown liquid. Yellow Diamond got a plate and carefully carved the turkey exactly how the notebook instructed her too and placed it on her plate, fallowed by a bit of gravy on the side. She picked up a piece of turkey with her hand, a bit of gravy on said piece. Well, nothing ventured nothing gained. The turkey soon went pass her lips and was in her mouth.

Yellow Diamond's eyes widen as the meaty taste of the turkey complimented by the rich gravy filled her tastebuds. In all her years of existence she never experienced such a delightful sensation! She made quick work of the plate and actually licked her plate clean afterwards. 

"Stars... That's... Amazing." Yellow Diamond licked her lips and torn another chunk from the turkey, not even bothering to use her plate. She chewed that mouthful before drenching the whole turkey in gravy.

After she swallowed she ripped off another piece and messily devoured it, smearing gravy on her lips. Oh this was amazing! Why didn't Blue Diamond introduce her to the act of eating sooner? This was utter bliss. It wasn't long until the turkey was just bones and the bowl of gravy was empty. Yellow Diamond panted as she licked the gravy off her lips again. Her middle was ever so slightly distended, but she still desired more food to make up for all the years she went without it. She decided on the mashed potatoes, the notebook described them as a produce grown on earth that is then boiled in hot water and mashed. 

Like before she didn't bother with getting a plate, she just picked up the largest wooden spoon in one hand and the big pot with the other. She scooped up a hefty amount of mashed potatoes and and brought it to her lips. Yellow Diamond let out a moan of pleasure as she felt the soft and fluffy texture of the potatoes . Oh stars, this was delicious! She swallowed and felt the warmth of the mashed potatoes travel down her gullet and to her stomach. She eagerly got a second spoonful and shovelled it into her mouth. Once again moaning at the taste and texture of the meal. She licked her lips and got a third spoonful, then a fourth, and more and more until there wasn't a single smear of mashed potatoes left in the pot.

That was good... Now what should she try? Yellow Diamond circled around the table again and looked through the notebook to help her choose. As she flipped through the pages, she stumbled across the entry describing mozzarella sticks.

"Deep fried mozzarella cheese?" Yellow Diamond read aloud and raised an eye brow at it when further into detail. "Cheese is an product made of milk, that comes from the earth creature known as the cow..." 

She glanced at the plate of mozzarella sticks and picked one up, gently taking a bite. Instantly her eyes sparkled as she watched the cheese stretched and the creamy yet greasy taste. Impressive, maybe earth isn't a waste of a planet. Shame she only discovered food before she sent the cluster to earth. But oh well, she devoured the first stick and then got a handful of the greasy sticks and shoved them in her mouth. 

"Oh yes..." Yellow Diamond moaned and stuffed another big handful into her mouth. This felt so good, being able to let go and indulge without keeping up a prim and proper image. 

It wasn't long before the plate of mozzarella sticks were gone and Yellow was deciding when to eat next, paying no notice to her taut belly. She looked at the notes Blue Diamond had written up, then too the table. For her next course she decided to test out the chocolate cake. Something made by combining a wide array of earth products. The cake was already cut into six slices, so she didn't have to bother with cutting it up herself. Rather then getting a plate, Yellow Diamond decided once again to not dwell with a plate and just straight up pluck up the slice with her hand. Seeing as she greatly enjoyed the last three food items, she saw no reason why she wouldn't like this. 

And she was right.

The frosting was so sweet and rich and the cake itself was so moist and fluffy. That cake slice was gone, along with the remaining five shortly after. Yellow Diamond licked her frosting smeared lips and fingers clean then gave her round belly a rub. She didn't need the notebook to know it was rounded out with food. It hardly concerned her, the only thing on Yellow Diamond's mind was the feast before her.

Another brief look at the notebook helped her with her next choice on what to devour next, blueberry pie. Like the pie it was already cut into six equal and big pieces, also like before she didn't bother with a plate or utensils. The crust of the pie was light, flakey, and buttery, while the filling was juicy, sweet, yet had that hint of tartness. One slice went down the hatch and soon the remaining five slices fallowed.

Her teeth were strained purple, but Yellow Diamond didn't care. She quickly grabbed a big wooden spoon to and began to shovel a large bowl of butterscotch pudding into her mouth. It wasn't long until not even a smear of pudding lingered in the bowl. 

"Now... What to eat next?"

Few hours later the table of food was empty and Yellow Diamond sat on the floor, moaning in discomfort and rubbing her middle in hopes of soothing the strong ache in her very taut middle. 

"Should had listened to that pearl..." she groaned. Maybe she should lie down for a little b-

Her eyes widen in horror as she took noticed of the time on the clock. Oh stars, she forgot she had a meeting with White Diamond! She scrambled to her feet, proving to be a rather difficult task with how full and round her belly currently was. How embarrassing! She couldn't let anyone see her like this, especially a fellow Diamond. She tried to stand straight and suck in the fullness of her midsection. It felt extremely uncomfortable and did little to hide the affect of her binge, but it was the best Yellow Diamond could come up with in such little time. 

As she made her way down the hallway she was unable to stop herself from blushing at all the stares from other gems. Please let this meeting be brief, she just wanted to lie down and never think about food again. Once in the room she was met with the shocked eyes of White Diamond and her Yellow Pearl upon seeing her in such a state.

Yellow Diamond opened her mouth to try to come up with a lie on why her form was so drastically different and ridiculous looking, but before she could even get a single word out the button that was part of her suit popped off, sailing across the room. By then her face was consumed with blushing embarrassment as she watched White Diamond and even her own pearl shake their heads in disapproval with large frowns on their faces.

She was going to shatter Blue Diamond for introducing her to such an addicting substance.


End file.
